


Mindblow

by Keplarrrr (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Keplarrrr
Summary: Summary: After Dean is left unconscious from a spell, Cas has to go into his mind to wake him up. On his way through trying to find Dean, he walks through memories and thoughts of a certain angel; Castiel.





	Mindblow

“Cas, you have to. We don't know what's going on. It might be the only way to wake him up.” Sam pleaded, the angel still shaking his head.   
“I promised Dean I would never invade his thoughts.”   
“I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if it saved his life. Please, Cas.” 

He sighed, “Fine. If it will help Dean,” he obliged, the guilt growing in his stomach. He reached his hands forward, touching Dean's head. 

~~~

“Cas, you got your ears on?” - “C'mon man, we can fix this!” - “I prayed to you Cas, every night!” - “No, I want you to button up your coat and help us take down the Leviathans.” - “We're family. We need you. I need you.” - “I did not leave you.” - “He's, uh, he's new.” - “You know, it's kind of funny, talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped.” - “Cas, get out of my ass!” - “I was there! Where were you?” - “I'd rather have you. Cursed or not.” - “I'm not leaving here without you.” - “Last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid.” 

Castiel focused, silencing the random voices of Dean that kept sounding through the darkness. Things he had said to Cas over the years. He shouldn't be doing this.   
Taking a deep breath, he focused, trying to find Dean. He was somewhere in here, he had to be, Cas just had to find it. 

~~~

“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” another version- a younger version- of Cas stated. It was their first meeting on Earth.   
“Yeah, I know that. I mean *what* are you?” Dean asked, knife in hand.   
“Castiel, Angel of the Lord.”   
There was more conversation, word per word their first meeting, Dean stabbing him in the chest, everything. 

Then it started again. 

Castiel burst through the barn doors, approached Dean. They talked, “I'm an angel of the lord.”   
But then it changed. Dean charged at Cas, pinning him against the wall. Castiel grunted, his back hitting the wall. The blade from Dean's hand seems to have disappeared. Castiel- the real Castiel- looked around, then back at the pair. They were kissing. Him was kissing Dean.   
He shouldn't be doing this.   
Castiel closed his eyes, moving to another memory. 

~~~

Castiel sat in the passenger seat of the impala, this time it was actually him there, looking out the window. He felt a hand in his own, he looked over. Dean was driving, holding onto his hand. “You okay, man?”   
He stilled, staring at him. This never happened.   
The Winchester laughed, throwing his head back. “Yeah, I get it. Me too. I never thought that… That'd we'd get here.” Dean smiled, lifting up a bit and squeezing.   
Castiel's eyebrows knitted together. This definitely didn't happen.   
“I don't know, man. I still feel weird about us being… You know. Isn't it supposed to be wrong? An angel and a human?” he was chewing his lip, glancing over at Cas before giving a soft smile. “Yeah, you're right.”   
He smiled in return at Dean, he wasn't sure what was happening, but it was nice seeing him this happy.   
Dean laughed. “Guess you do know the man upstairs.” He paused, looking at Cas and raising his eyebrows. Their hands were still intertwined. “God. Not the man upstairs, sorry.” 

Castiel switched again. 

~~~

Purgatory. He was in purgatory again. He stood at Dean's feet, a weapon in hand. Cas looked over his shoulder, Dean was asleep on the ground.   
“Cas…” he mumbled. “Lay down with me?”   
He shook his head. He remembered this. “I can't,” he croaked, smiling lightly at Dean- who had his arms in the air, reaching out for Castiel.   
“I have to keep watch. It's not safe here.” He remembered every word he had said, and was repeating them in time that he originally had.   
“But I'm cold.”   
He sighed, laying down next to Dean and wrapping him in his arms. He never let go of the weapon Dean had made. But he did place a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck as Dean fell asleep. 

~~~

Cas was standing on the far side of the room, watching Cas 1.0- that's what he decided to call the memory versions of himself- who was sitting in a chair on Dean's computer. “I don't understand… loves the pizza man truly loves the babysitter… why does he keep hitting her rear?”   
“Are you watching porn?”   
Cas 1.0 looked down at his lap.   
He remembered this. This was his first- to put it bluntly- his first boner. Sam wasn't there though, just him and Dean. 

Dean stood up, walking over towards him. “Look, man… I'll help. Just, no more porn after this, okay?” he asked, kneeling down.   
Cas 1.0 nodded, brows knitting together as Dean unzipped his pants.   
The real Castiel walked closer, standing behind them. “Dean.”   
He froze, hands stopping briefly before pulling down his boxers.   
“Dean!”   
He stopped and turned around. “Cas? “he looked back at Cas 1.0.   
“You're… I don't understand, man. You're…” he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.   
“You're unconscious. This is your mind, I'm sorry I didn't want to but Sam said it could he the only way. But you need to wake up.”   
Dean glanced back at Cas, his parted lips and pants around his ankles. “I don't want to.”   
“This isn't real.”   
“But it almost was! Every damned time! Every time I was so close to just-” he took a deep breath, “I almost did this. And I want it to happen. If it won't happen out there… At least I got this, man. Please just let me have this.” 

Cas took a step forward, pushing Dean against a wall, sending them into another memory. They were in an alley. “I have everything up for you.” he grunted, placing a rough kiss on Dean's lips. “Please come back to us.” and with that, Castiel left. Praying to his father that Dean would wake up.


End file.
